Gundam SEED: The Red Comet
by TekkamanBlaze
Summary: It is the year CE70 and the Earth Alliance has launched a nuclear attack on Junius Seven. In the after math and duration of the war the Earth Alliance has created a foe more dangerous than nuclear weapons. Enter the delted files of the Defiant and its com
1. Chapter 1

Gundam Seed: The Bright light.

With tensions between ZAFT and the Earth Alliance becoming closer and closer to all out war. Both PLANT and the OMNI forces watch as their forces fight with everything.

The Year is Cosmic Era 70. ZAFT's mobile suit forces have devastate the Earth Alliance Mobile armor forces. Located within Janis 7 the highly decorated and Elite Red uniform team. The first class to graduate from the ZAFT war college. These young MS aces return from the battle field. Waiting inside the colony a parade for the young solders.

Nazca Class Destroyer Defiant, you are docked Welcome home Harvest team.

The crew rushes off their battle damaged warship into the population of Janis 7. Teenager crew as young as 15 meet their families and the lush country interior of the converted colony. But two mothers cant find their sons. They walk over to a ZAFT officer working in the dry dock area.

Excuse me sir. We are looking for two pilots. Have you seen Ens. Bride and Ens. Roberts?

Two pilots in red uniforms jump off on of the many supply tucks rushing off the ship. On the flat bed a Red Ginn is transported off. Covered in black soot the two pilots walk over to the officer.

O you mean Lt. Bride and Lt. Roberts? Well that is them coming this way now.

The two mothers rush over to their sons and hug them with black oil all over them.

We where so worried about you two. When we heard the Defiant was ambushed on the way back to port we thought you two.

The ship pulls into the dock for repairs. They see the otter damage of the Defiant. They see the outer hull damaged to the point where the interior of the ship is showing. But Jason's mother looks at his face. A huge healing gash from his neck is visible.

What happened to you?

Don't worried about that mom. Its just a little battle scare. Its going to be fully healed in about a week.

They start walking and the two mothers walk behind their sons. Beaming with pride with their Red uniforms. They stand out from the crowd of Green uniforms in the area. A small group of crew members crowd around them as they make their way into the interior of the colony. The two mothers watch as they talk with their fellow teenage soldiers.

Got it was hard knowing they where going to war and being trained to kill. But I just want them to stay here with us. They are still kids.

While living within the converted Junius Seven agricultural production the farm land hills seem to go on forever. A warm breeze flows through the colony and the smell of fresh cut grass and vegetables. But within the political world horrible events place PLANT in more danger. Sitting with his family Jason watches as events unfold.

Today has been a tragedy on the Lunar City of Copernicus. A terrorist bombing has claimed the lives of the sponsor nations of PLANT. Including the Secretary-General of the United Nations. But according to our sources Chairman Clyne, Representative of PLANT was not present during the bombing. We will keep you updated as events unfold.

Standing with anger Jason turns off the TV. His red eyes fix on his two brothers who watch him storm off into the kitchen. Soon the phone rings and his mother picks up.

I am sorry sir, but who are you asking for? Captain bride? Yes he is here hold on.

His mother hands him the phone but looks at him strangely.

Since when did you become a Captain?

I guess I got a promotion from the last battle. It's my commander on the phone isn't it?

He takes the phone while sipping on his juice. He chokes when he hears his orders.

We are being activated sir? I am on my way.

Thousands of ZAFT soldiers within PLANT rush to their post inside of their colonies. Warships and mobile suits rush out of dry dock. The Defiant fully repaired launches into Space. Its Mobile suit force of 18 GINN's rush behind it. Earth Alliance scout ships are in the area watching them mobilize.

Hey Captain Bride. You don't think the EA is stupid enough to attack us with those Moebius armors do you? I mean I heard that they moved a lot of their forces onto the moon.

Listen Rice, all you have to worry about is when your warning lights go off and the CIC goes crazy. Other than that we are ok. You act like you never been in a combat situation before.

Listen Captain Roberts. Just because you are my superior doesn't mean you can talk to me that way. But what bout that bombing? I guess we are going to be on edge for the next few days.

Leading formation Jason looks around at the Drake class warships equipped with advanced radar equipment. He pays the ships no mind but responds to his team.

For once I agree with you Rice. Clyne wasn't there. We are now under suspicion of the attack. We are going to be seeing a lot more red alerts these next few days.

Inside the colony, information is being passed around at the Zala residence. Council Member Ali Kasim is present and helps to calm down Chairman Zala's wife. Lenore . Her husband was reported to tagged along with the Clyne.

Don't be afraid, Siegel Clyne and Patrick Zala where not present. The Shuttle was delayed. But we must remain clam. They are going to jump to conclusion and point the finger at us. Lenore , I am going to Aprilius to find out what is going on. I will inform you on the situation.

The small crowd disperses and Council Member Kasim makes his way to his body guards and leaves for Aprilius. As the Red Alert is lowered the ZAFT forces return the reserved forces back into the docking area and the MS land within their warships. Captain. Maurice Roberts sits inside the ready room with the rest of the teenage pilots. The younger pilots still shaking from the rush of finally using their suits.

You know one day we are going to all be in actual combat. What happened today will happen a million times faster and with a lot more cross fire.

Captain. Roberts, you have seen combat. But do you think we will be able to make it back from actual combat? I mean the Earth Alliance has massive numbers.

Standing at the door Captain. Bride walks in and the lower ranks salute and sit back down. He grabs a ration and sits down.

Norman, have faith in yourself and our Mobile suits. They don't stand a chance when fighting Mobile Suits. Training and the perks of being a coordinator will help you get over the vast numbers. But then again you don't have six years of experience like we do. But everything will be fine once you get over your fears and don't get impatient. That is how you get killed.

The Captain of the Nazca class warship Defiant enters into the room. Her Aids walk behind her. The young battle harden young woman stands near the main viewing screen. With a Serious look on her face all the MS pilots pay attention to her. Captain. Reese Archer, Ex Earth Alliance Space Special Forces.

There has been a warning from Aprilius. All residents of Junius 7 are to be on combat status until otherwise. I have bad news, the Earth Alliance has set their sights on our PLANT and have been snooping around lately. Combat status is to be cleared by February 14th if things go well. The Earth Alliance has aimed its lunar forces at us. So expect a large fleet at your door step. So we are going to be active for a while. It looks like we are going to war children.

With the days unfolding closer and closer to the day ZAFT feared. February 11 CE70

The Earth Alliance declared war on PLANT. Their Space assault fleet makes its way to PLANT space lead by the Newest Mobile Armor carrier Roosevelt. All ZAFT warships and MS launch into space. With Junius 7 their objective the colony is directly in their sights. But ahead of the ZAFT defense fleet, the Defiant and the new commander class MS CGUE leading the MS teams.

The Defiant's captain in charge of the defense fleet calls in orders.

CIC can we get a head count of the enemy fleet?

Yes sir. Total of 30 Drake class warships, 22 Nelson Class battleships. And three mobile Armor Carriers. The Roosevelt, Raven, Hoover. The Roosevelt is in the lead sir.

Understood. All suits with Canus heavy missiles get into the lead. Unleash your missiles and then fall behind us for support. Take out those battle ships first. Interception teams don't let any landing craft or Mobile Armors push past the second defense line. All units I want those carriers destroyed understood!

All the EA Mobile armors and scout ships rush into the ZAFT artillery fire. Whole wings are whipped out but the EA responds with its own missile barrage. Both sides clash and from Mobile Suit to Mobile armor battles to battleship to battle ship combat. The Defiant in the lead breaks through the enemy lines with its own small attack force of warships. The Defiant's CIC gives out fire solutions for a missile barrage.

All Mobile suits in the area scatter! Hornets away repeat Hornets Away!

The Nazca Class Destroyers unleash a spray of micro missiles and the Laurasia class provide cover fire with their beam cannons and own missiles. Earth Alliance formations try to defend themselfs with their CWIS weapons but to no help they are demolished. The Moebius armors try and take out the Laurasia warships in the rear but the two GINN mobile suits of the Defiant rush past and clear out more armors.

This is Captain. Bride to Defiant CIC. Permission to land and rearm. Our MS teams are low on fuel and rounds.

Understood Captain. Don't even leave your MS just sit tight. Once you rearm we will give you space for Delta formation targets are the EA Carriers.

The two GINN's land and the spare GINN units inside are being reequipped with heavy weapons and are being maintained. As fast as they landed the entire Delta formation squadron is ready to launch. The Mobile suits launch and enter into formation. With missile volleys and cannon fire the EA carriers defenders are caught in the confusion.

Jason get the Raven! Its going to try and turn into the formation. Don't let them get a clear shot at the break though our forces!

Roger. All units break and scatter! If a single missile gets near the Roosevelt we are not going to have no chance for the politician to do their job. Lets make them earn their pay check.

With a 500mm bazooka in hand Jason starts to pick off large chunks of the ship. With the AA weapons firing they don't help. The GINN's to nimble to be hit pulls its sword and cuts a large gash into the hulls armor. With three rounds to the un protected insides the ship explodes.

This is Captain. Bride to Defiant. Raven is down for the count. What about the other two carriers?

A large energy blast cuts the Hoover in half. A single GINN pushes through the charred hull to take out escaping mobile armors. The Earth Alliance manages to get into a formation and push through the ZAFT defense lines. The Defiant calls her MS back as the situation is two much for 18 mobile suits. With the EA forces facing their backs to the Defiant and her escort warships the ZAFT forces start to take out more and more EA warships. Jason and Maurice make it back and are getting rearmed.

Bridge, what is the situation out there? CIC do you read me over?

This is CIC, Sorry Captain. Things are just really ugly out there. They are not letting anything get near the Roosevelt. The AA is to dense but we are going to launch you. Please take out those Drake Class warships and the Nelson class. They are doing damage to our second defense line. You need to get past that AA and get a hole in their defenses understood?

Roger.

The GINN's are loaded up but they notice they have extra 76mm rounds and no heavy weapons this time out. Maurice opens the cockpit and starts to yell at the nearest green shirt.

What the hell is this? Where is all the heavy weapons? Can I at least get a Ion cannon or something?

Two missile pods and locked onto the Ginn's legs and Maurice almost falls out his MS from the Shock. The Ion cannon is equipped and he is ready to launch. Onboard the Roosevelt the EA forces get scared and know its only a matter of time before their Mobile Armor forces are depleted.

Sir battle strength is at 48 and falling. Even if Reenforcement are coming there will be nothing left at this rate.

Enemy suits have broken through our AA fire! Number is over 25 suits sir!

Commandant, we are not going to make it. Munition reserves are running low on the Drake Class warships and our own Mobile Armor forces are down to 14 strong. We are not going to make it.

The commandant sits in his chair and starts rubbing his eyes. He snaps back in a rage.

I understand that Ensign. Get the Peace Makers equipped. If we don't make it back home neither will these Damn Coordinators. Launch the damn missiles. And take out those one eye bastards!

We need to get as closer to Junius 7.

The bridge crew gets scared and stop to look at their commander. The silence is broken by a GINN exploding. The bridge crew jumps to life and the EA makes another attempt at a formation. Maurice and his team gets close and start taking pop shots at the battleships.

Jason where the hell are you? They are really putting up a fight! We cant hold them for much longer! They might try and colloid with the colony!

The Roosevelt opens it MS hangers one last time and three Mobile Armors equipped with nuclear missiles launch. Not seeing the Mobile Armors Maurice takes out the warships around the carrier. Jason's red GINN launches and he sees the three armors. With all thrusters at full he takes out his sword and cuts the Roosevelt from stern to bow and the ship explodes. Using the inertia from the blast he manages to catch up to the nuclear carrying Mobile Armors.

Defiant, do you read me over? The Ea forces have launched nuclear missiles! Defiant do you read me?

The radio just crackles and cuts. The jamming from the EA fleet is to dense. Keeping up with the Armors he draws his machine gun and opens fire.

Don't you even think I am letting you hit my Home!

To hell with you Coordinator! I have been waiting to do this for years! For a Pure Blue World!

Jason takes out two mobile armors but they still launch their nuclear missiles. The center launches his own missile but pulls back hard and slams into Jason and his GINN. With his main camera disabled he fires and takes out two nuclear missiles. One gets away.

NOOOO!


	2. Chapter 2

Gundam SEED: His Name, and the little one.

With the aftermath of the Junius Seven the world is in shock as the EA forces try and cover it up. Chairman Clyne orders that all people involved in the Junius Seven attack be at this conference. Patrick Zala Chairman of December City orders that the Defiant be docked within the colony. He boards the ship to talk to crew who saw the nuclear attack first hand. Zala and Commander. Archer talk as they walk to the briefing room.

So Archer I hear your pilots where there when the attack happened. A Captain. Jason Bride stopped the two of the three missiles?

Yes sir. He is very sensitive to that. His eyes where also damaged. They are entirely red now due to the bright flash from the nuke. I saw him the other day and to me they feel like the gateways to hell. The sorrow in his young eyes. Chairman you must understand that he still blames himself for the incident.

I could understand why Commander. Nuclear attacks don't happen to often in our lives. But that too will change. I also hear that he saved somebody from the colony.

Yes sir. Aria Melaena . A young girl that was thrown into the space. His GINN managed to catch a few people and he brought them into his unit. But most died from the radiation. That one little girl has been fighting for her life this whole time. To me it seems that she is the only thing keeping him going.

I see, during times like this a person must latch onto something. These new Nazca class warships have the best facilities to date. If you don't mind I would like to transfer her to a hospital within PLANT.

He would like that a lot. But Chairman Clyne is about to start his address.

February 14, CE70 the Earth Alliance has defined evil to the fullest. Launching attack to capture a objective is one thing. But to use nuclear weapons is uncalled for. That is why their whole force was decimated and will be if further acts of aggressions continue. We are not the only nation or country that is under the suppression of the Earth Alliance. This is all about money, but what are you going to say to the teenagers and people who survived the attack? That colony was home to thousands. The death toll is over 250,000 people. I extend my hand to any nation that will not join the destructive Earth Alliance. Both the Oceania Union and the United States of South America have already joined us. No matter what the Earth Alliance forces do we will resist to the very end ZAFT is willing to protect its supporters no matter what.

The crowd stands and claps and the representative of the Oceania union and US of South America shake Chairman Clyne's hands. Commander Archer looks at Chairman Zala who just finished a phone call.

Well Commander Archer you have another mission. Your Red Coat team has proven its self and their experience will help us a lot.

I think my pilots should be here to hear the mission sir. It would mean a lot more to them if it came from you Chairman. Zala.

Understood Archer. Things are going to get extremely rough. Assemble your pilots.

Yes Chairman.

In the infirmary Jason sits next to a little girl protected by a plastic covering. Her golden brown hair is on her pillow and she lays in coma. Her vitals stable he sits and waits for her to wake up. Maurice and Reese walk into her room and Reese Salutes Jason.

Hey Jay, Chairman Zala is onboard and he wants to brief us on a mission. He wants us all to be there.

Jason gets up and looks at them both.

I hope it is a counter strike. They call what happened that day Bloody Valentine. And this little girl and our Harvest fleet is all that is left. I hope the target is close to home for these bastards.

Walking in the hallway the pilots meet the CIC of the Defiant. Mica De John she puts her folders she is carrying in order and fixes her dress.

Captain Bride! I was hoping to see you before you went to the briefing .

Something wrong Mica? Everything is fine?

Yes sir, I just wanted to give you this.

She hands him a photo and a file of the little girl that is laying on the infirmary.

Her name is Aria Melaena. She was born in Junius Seven and didn't live to far away from the base. Her father was killed when South America was transporting food to PLANT. He was a pilot of a Cargo fregit. She is only 9 years old Jason.

So young and she lost everything just like we did, thanks Mica. At least I know her name now.

He hands back the file but keeps the picture. He tucks it away in his inner jacket pocket. They all walk to the briefing room together.

Your welcome for the boost of confidence Jason. Just don't die out there. What ever Zala has up his selves is going force the Earth Alliance to fight back. Stay sharp out there. Don't just you Jay, The rest of you pilots also.

The pilots cram into the briefing room and Chairman Zala is introduced.

I would like to welcome you all. Times have been rough the past 2 weeks. And you still being alive only proves that your skills and strengths have pulled you through. Your show of character will help us end this war. This mission is of the utmost importance. The space station Yggdrasil is our target. The station has been developing a new type of counter measure to nuclear weapons. This is top secret and only people in PLANT that know about it is me and Chairman Clyne and a few others.

If you don't mind me asking what is the counter measure? Nuclear weapons cant be stopped by shields or heavy armor. So what is it exactly?

It is called a Neutron Jammer. Nullifying all nuclear weapons and powerplants. That is the main reason why your GINN's are running on Battery power now. Supreme Council member Orson White has been working on this operation for the past 4 years. Captain Bride, you have seniority with mobile suits since your father was one of the engineers working on the design. And since Captain. Roberts has been in the same boat I am promoting you two to commanders. By order of the Supreme Council you can assemble your teams with the MS on board. And we are transferring two new model GINN's the high Maneuver type.

Good, new units. Is it the whole team or just me and Captain. Roberts?

Archer shows the new MS loading into the ship and there are only two units. Mica hands both Jason and Maurice new uniforms that only commanders use. And Zala hands them both medals.

These are the order of the Order of the Nebula. Only our most outstanding soldiers get this reward and what you went through was something that will never happen again. Well you know the basis of your mission and your new equipment. If things go well we can get the EA to the negation table after April 1.

Maurice looks at the current Earth alliance fleets in the area and notices something.

Sir the Earth Alliance is going to send the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd fleets. But the 3rd fleet is far behind and we could pick them off if you give us some extra ships. There has to be no more than at least 32 or more ships. We can take them on with at least 22 or more ships ourselves .

Granted. This battle is going to change how this war is fought. I trust that Commander Archer will get the preparations in order for you. That is all.

They all stand and salute.

Commander Bride. If you don't mind I would like to mention one thing. Your eyes from what Commander Archer said shows the gateway to hell. But I see something different. If your eyes remind me of Red Comets that would rush past Earth. But where never a threat to Earth. But since we are in space and they cant burn up they are Fast and destructive.

Red Comets? But thank you for giving us this mission personally. This whole fleet has been down in the dumps because of what happened. Having the Brass come and be with the troops helps a lot Chairman.

It was a pleasure Commander Bride. Your skills and abilities will bring us closer to Justice for what happened and Freedom for Coordinators.

Mica answers the phone and looks at Jason.

Captain, I mean Commander Bride. The little girl in the infirmary has just woke up. She has been transferred out of intensive care. She is asking about you.

I am on my way.

Filled with excitement he rushes to the infirmary. He sees the nurse sitting next to the little girl. With her observation done she gets up and walks to Jason.

Captain. You must know that she asked for you. But what was strange is that she said the man with the gentle eyes. She is still a little weak from the counter radiation treatment but she is alright.

Thank you nurse. We are going to deploy soon and I want to know if you can take here to my cousin in Aprilius two. She is a doctor and always wanted kids. Her name is Monica Dean.

Well captain she is not yours to give away. But I can place here in your family members hands until her relatives are found. But since we are not leaving for another 3 days. I can allow you to leave and come back. But please be quick about it.

Thank you nurse.

He walks in and sits down next to the little girl. She looks at Jason and into his red eyes. She touches his face and she smiles.

You look different with out that funny helmet on.

You look a lot better. But do you remember what happened?

She looks around and closes her eyes. The shopping trip with her parents and suddenly a bright flash and the stars in view. The ground and air leaving the from around her.

The PLANT, was it destroyed? I mean everything fell apart around me. The I your eyes inside that mobile suit.

Listen, forget about what happened. This warship is going into battle soon.

So your not going to come and visit me anymore?

He gets closer to her bed side to the point she can see deep into his eyes.

No I am going to visit you. If you don't mind I am going to bring you to my cousin's house. She lives in Aprilius two and is a doctor. She is going to help you get better. Once you get enough rest I am going to bring you there before this ship departs.

So your going to come and visits me right?

Yeah I am. Believe you me I am going to see you.

She stares into his eyes. They both stare until the little girl blinks. She slaps Jason's hands when she loses to the unmentioned game.

Your eyes , they feel warm. Please comeback alive, I know that I don't really know you well but you're a good person. Don't let something small like me hold you back.

Never that Aria. If anything you're the only reason I am still around, little Aria Melaena.


	3. Chapter 3

Gundam SEED: Pounce on the 3rd

With the Defiant setting up its ambush with its own fleet of 22 warships they manage to catch up with the Earth Alliance 3rd Fleet at a Asteroid supply base. The numbers of the EA about 44 warships in dock. The Asteroid base large but most of its facilities are facing the Earth. The dark side covered with rocks of all sizes.

This is Defiant Captain. Archer to all units. We have a total of 44 EA warships in dock. That means every is going to have to get a warship kill. We will want you to take out the Large space dock and then hit the carriers. Try and get in as many rounds as you can. The Glace, Blister, Atlanta are going to commence bombardment. They are Nazca class warships going to be escorted by 8 Laurasia class warships. We got permission to use N-Jammers to make our forces invisible until its to late. Good luck to all.

The Defiant Launches Four large missiles into the Asteroid . They break apart and start to drill into the asteroid. The EA forces Radar and other long range sensors are limited to around the Asteroid along with the EA warships.

What the hell was that?

Something might have hit the dark side of the Asteroid. Its nothing to get worried about. You will get use to it.

The Bombardment fleet moves into position and launches it's mobile suits. The officers pick up the ZAFT mobile suits and the scramble order is given.

This is EA supply base Pegasus, All Mobile armors launch and protect the carriers. All Drake class warships on patrol hold off the enemy forces until we can get a hold of the situation! All AA weapons Fir...

Heavy beam bombardments from the assault fleet rip into the asteroid base. The GINN mobile suits enter into the large hangers and unload all their heavy weapons. As they exit the hiss of oxygen leaves with them. The Carriers still docked try to launch their MA but the second bombardment takes its toll. The EA warships start to make formation and head to the ZAFT assault group. But behind them a sea of missiles and beam fire as the Defiant takes the lead.

This is Archer to all ships. Only fire if you can hit the enemy this battlefield is going to get extremely small. Only missiles, leave the major damage to the GINN units. All mobile suits Launch!

Roger. Alright ladies, lets get these bastards!

The Red GINN High Maneuver and Black and Green GINN High Maneuver launch ahead of the fleet and leave them in the dust. With heavy weapons in hand they strike the Asteroid base and level what ever is left. With a missile bombardment from the defiant and its forces on the Asteroid base there is nothing left. The EA base silenced and the mobile suits move to intercept the 26 warships that managed to escape the carnage. One of the EA carriers that managed to make it sits in the center of the EA formation.

Damn those Coordinators, a text book sneak attack and there was nothing we could do. Damn mobile suits. Get the new armors out Now! We have to at least buy some time so the what ever is left can make it to Yggdrasil.

The EA carrier opens its hangers to launch the Faster and more heavily armored Moebius Design They clash with the ZAFT mobile suits head on and hold them. Never seen the new EA weapon the elite teams are ordered to the front. Only to be the first victims of a new weapon.

Damn we lost team Jones and team Rush. Our MS are getting battered out here!

Jason and Maurice rush dead into the enemy formation of orange Moebius and they cant get critical hits on them.

They are good. But their armor can only take so much!

With his sword, Jason cuts off a weapon pod and the rest eject. A thin wire is seen then suddenly a strange feeling rush over him.

"What is going on? Why do I feel surrounded?"

Rail cannon rounds wiz by his GINN. Trying to doge and shoot the target.

"They never stay still. This must be the Gunbarrel system. That means I have to guess their next location of firing."

The firing stops and Jason gets another machine gun from a fallen GINN. 4 of the orange armors make a run for him but they launch their gunbarrel system and the same sensation is felt. " Have to time this right. "

"Its not about the timing." Maurice feels the same and he starts to dodge the other units gunbarrel weapons himself. " Feel it out, I cant explain it but you can see their next movement"

Watching three gunbarrel's they fire and move in the next position to get ready for the next shot. Jason sees their line and follows it with his weapons. " I see it!" the three weapon pods exploded as the 76m rounds rip into the pods.

The Moebius Zero pilots try and get into formation to stop the MS but the two GINN high maneuver take them out.

"Its like they can see where we are going to attack! They must be psychic or something"

"They are just coordinators, they are no different! Take them Down!"

A Moebius Zero and his wing man chase Jason into the EA fleet. Flying close to a EA carrier the hull is ripped up as a missile impacts. The thick bulkhead becomes a solid wall and the GINN manages to stop short and evade. But the Armors impact the wall at full speed.

"All units form up. There is nothing left of this fleet." Watching in the distance 12 EA warships escape from the ZAFT forces. "All mobile suits return and get ready to sortie. All ships, have your damage reports ready. The supply fleet is on its way. Archer Out."

The Defiant's MS return but Maurice goes last as the other GINN mobile suits return to their ships. But a single GINN takes major hits to its rear. The MS is still intact but is damaged badly. The Blister takes several rounds and reports heavy damage. With nobody left out they try to find out who the attacker is but then Maurice finds it himself.

"So you don't want to die out here? Sorry but we are going to have to change that!" With his high powered GINN he engages the orange mobile armor. The GunBarrel system launches but with no effect he takes out all 4 pods. " Come on now! You have to be a better pilot than that to use such a expensive Mobile Armor!"

The pilot within the Moebius Zero Kai knows her end is near. Even with all her training and her only effective weapon out of action she only sees one action left. " Come on you one eye bastard! Let me show you what this Moebius Zero can do!" She increases her speed and aims at the GINN.

"What the hell is he doing?" Maurice has a flash and feels her desperation and her will to survive. "So he is a She? OK then Girly. If you wanna play chicken lets get down!" Maurice dodges all the liner cannon rounds and draws his sword. In a single slash he takes out the cannon in a clean cut.

"Damn him. Why did those Mobile suits have to be developed? I guess I only have one option left." She gets the self destruct system ready. But the armor is grabbed and crushed. She blacks out as the walls of her suit cave in on her.


End file.
